Family
by Phx
Summary: When the Hardys travel to the midwest for a reunion, they get a lot more then they bargained for. This story is complete.


This story takes place after When Angels Sleep.

Family 

"No! No way! No indeed not! Not on your life" Joe Hardy was adamant and as he stood there with his arms crossed and a defiant look on his face, Frank felt like he was dealing with a 7 year old instead of his 17-year-old brother.

"Why not?" He asked for the tenth time and he knew Joe was going to use all the same excuses as before but he knew his brother was being ridiculous so he was determined to win.

"FRANK – are you getting deaf in your old age – NO!" Joe was yelling now and the sound of their voices brought their father into their room.

"What is all the yelling about? I was on the phone with a client and I couldn't hear a word he was saying!" Fenton Hardy said sternly. He suspected he knew what the problem was but he still wanted to hear it from his sons.

Joe glared at Frank and wouldn't say anything so shooting his brother a poisonous look, Frank told his father, "Joe won't go to the family reunion!"

"Oh", just as he suspected, "And why not?"

"Because…" Joe started and then stopped as he dropped down on the bed and gave a tired sigh, "look I don't want to go – isn't that enough?' The last part come out as a plea and both Frank and his father gave each other a quick glance as they looked at the younger boy – what was this really about, they both wondered.

Gertrude Hardy, Fenton's older sister had told them about the proposed family reunion during Christmas and both Fenton and Laura had been ecstatic about it ever since.

It was being held during Spring Break and for some reason, which Frank had yet to drag out of Joe, Joe didn't want to go.

Frank couldn't understand it – after his suicide attempt Joe had started seeing a counselor twice a week, and sometimes more when he needed it. Recovering slowly but steadily, Joe had gotten to the point that he wasn't plagued by nightmares every night, and only showed up in Frank's room two or three times a week.

So Frank thought Joe might be ready to meet their relatives, most of whom they had never met. But Joe didn't want to go and nothing Frank could say was helping change his mind. Maybe their father would have better luck.

"Joe, I'm sorry but that's not good enough," Fenton said sternly and then he sighed and sat down on the bed beside his youngest son, "look just be honest with us. Why don't you want to go?"

Joe looked first at his father and then turned his vivid blue eyes towards his brother and saw no salvation in either face – but he knew they wouldn't understand…how could they?

And then he thought about everything his family had gone through with him in the past few months and how supportive they had been…Finally sighing resignedly, Joe shook his head, "Fine I will go. Now will you please leave – both of you…"

"Good, your mother will be very happy – this means a lot to her and to me", their father said reaching over and giving his son a quick hug before leaving. Joe tensed but then relaxed as his father quickly withdrew, silently wondering if his son would ever truly get over what had happened.

Frank hung back for a few extra seconds before going to his own room. He was a little hurt that Joe wouldn't confide in him why he really didn't want to go, but decided he would when the time was right.

The brothers had been through a lot in the last couple of months and while sometimes it had seemed to drive them apart, it had actually brought them closer and he knew that Joe would talk to him when he was ready.

_**phx**_

"Hey angel", Joe said after he picked up the phone and called Vanessa – he wanted to let her know that he would be going with his family, "I'm going to go."

"Are you sure?" She asked although inwardly she was relieved as she thought some time away from Bayport would give Joe the rest she needed. She worried a lot about her boyfriend's mental wellness particularly since that long Sunday in January, and was still haunted by how much pain she had seen on his face when she finally saw him the next day in the hospital.

"Hi love", he had said weakly when he saw her and Vanessa couldn't keep back the tears as she saw how pale he was and the bandage that covered his wrist. She was mad at him for being so stupid but at the same time she was angrier with herself for not realizing he might try this.

_He had told her what Mr. Shaw said and how it was playing on his mind – "the burden" he had referred to himself as. Vanessa assumed he was just being dramatic and while she thought she should mention it to Frank, she never got around to it._

"_Oh god, Joe…if you had died, I would have never forgiven myself!" She sobbed as he held her…comforting her. _

"Vanessa…" his voice shook and she looked up into his intense blue eyes, "I'm sorry."

"_Why Joe? Why did you do this?" She asked horrified as she looked at his bandaged wrist. It was he same question that Frank had asked and the same question everyone was wondering – Joe sighed._

"_I...got...lost", his voice shook as he continued holding her and crying, "But I promise… the next time I will stop and ask for directions…"_

"Let's just say I wish I was going white-water rafting with the guys instead…but it is the least I can do for my family…I've put them through so much hell especially since…" his voice trailed off and Vanessa was instantly worried that he would get "lost" again.

"Joe Hardy - don't you dare think you owe anyone for anything! We love you!" She said fiercely surprising both him and her by her outburst as she had started to tremble – was she going to have to spend the rest of her life worrying that he might try and take his own again?

And then Joe, as if reading her mind, spoke softly, "Vanessa…I love you too. Look - I know everyone is worried about me – and what I did really was pretty stupid…I can't explain to you what I went through…." His voice broke off for a second as he remembered the dream he had when he was in the coma – _was it a dream..._" but it made me realize just what how much I have…. and I am never going to do anything to jeopardize that again…I promise!"

_Vanessa smiled when she heard that – that was a very powerful promise. A Joe Hardy promise_.

"Okay and I promise to try and not worry so much about you – just be careful. I like my men in one piece!" Joe laughed as she said that and wondered what he did to deserved someone like Vanessa. She had been so supportive and he remembered how sad her gray eyes looked when he finally told her about his inheritance and why he was giving it away. Joe had expected her to be angry with him but instead she had thrown her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"What's this for?" He asked not really complaining.

"_This is for being you", she said overwhelmed by just how big Joe's heart was as she was sure that she wouldn't of had the strength to walk away from something as big as that. She was a little hurt that he hadn't told her about it earlier but seeing that they had only just gotten back together a little before Mr. Shaw's attack, she was sure he would have told her eventually…but it was a lot of money…_

After Joe hung up from Vanessa he lay on his bed pouting. He really did not want to go to the reunion but saw no way out of it and he couldn't explain it to his family because they would think he was overreacting. But Joe knew he wasn't and it had nothing to do with being paranoid.

_Joe was a freak_…that was how he was made to feel that summer when he spent time with his father's family and he had no way of telling him that without hurting him.

At first Joe had thought nothing of the way he was treated. So what if Frank got all the attention? So what if they ignored him…so what if he heard them whispering when they thought he couldn't hear them…so what.

Joe remembered being little and visiting Tim Hardy's ranch. He had remembered being so excited when his parents told him that he and Frank would be spending their summer there while his parents went back to Niagara Falls to see Con Riley and Brenda Pierce get married and then stay around to enjoy their own second honeymoon.

"Cousin Tim has horses, Joey!' He could still hear his 8-year-old brothers voice as he excitedly told Joe about their impending trip. Joe was so excited he couldn't even sleep for about a week before the trip.

And then they had arrived in the small town nestled in the heart of the Rockies and everything changed.

_**phx**_

Tim Hardy and Fenton Hardy had spent a lot of time together as kids. Their fathers were brothers and they always went on vacation and spent holidays together.

Tim developed an acute fear of flying after his father was killed in a plane crash and was not able to attend Fenton's wedding or the birth of his almost-brother's children. But they had remained close, talking on the phone at least once a week.

So when Tim heard that Fenton and Laura were planning a second honeymoon and that Gertrude, Fenton's older sister, was still looking after their ailing mother, Tim had told Fenton to put the boys on a plane and they could stay on his ranch. He never had to offer twice.

But once Tim Hardy laid eyes on his two young cousins, everything changed. He never asked them back and it had nothing to do with the boys – it was because of Joe. And Joe knew it.

Tim Hardy had seen Frankie first and his eyes light up with memories, as the boy was a spitting image of Fenton at the age of 8. But then he saw the other child that was with Frankie and his blood ran cold – it couldn't be, he thought. There had to be some mistake!

"Frankie?" He asked tentatively stepping forward and the dark haired youth let go of the other boy's hand and stuck his out to shake. Tim smiled widely and shook the little boy's hand.

"Yes sir and this is Joey!" Frankie introduced his younger brother proudly but when Joe stuck his hand out to shake, his cousin drew back like he had been bitten.

"Follow me", he said and turned away from the boys so they never saw the distressed look on his face. Frankie saw the disappointment in his brother's face and tried to get him to brush it off, "He's just in a hurry is all!" He explained and grabbed Joey's hand again to pull him after Tim.

And things got worst from that point. Joe never did figure it all out but all he knew was that his existence was barely acknowledged while Frank was paraded around proudly and introduced to everyone. He did remember hearing someone hissing "Blond Hardy" a few times and knew it was nothing good.

He wasn't even allowed to ride any of the horses! Joe remembered bitterly. In fact when it came down to it, he was kept inside at all times being told by Tim's wife Marcia that he was too young to be running around the ranch.

Frank tried to make things better but the harder he tried to include Joe in everything the more left out Joe felt.

Tim and Marcia had two boys of their own, Tim Jr whom they called T.J, and Mark. The boys were about the same age as Frank and Joe but they only saw them the first day they were there and then the boys were gone in the morning.

Summer camp, was all anyone would tell them but Joe remembered thinking it was odd that they would be sent away for summer camp when they were having company coming.

All these memories and feelings came back to Joe and he had not ideal how to tell his family.

Swallowing the nausea that rose in his throat, Joe decided that maybe it wasn't as bad as he imagined and decided he would go back. Besides this time his parents would be there as well and they would make sure that he didn't get left out again.

_**phx**_

Joe and Frank left for the reunion early the next morning. Joe had said he would go but he refused to fly. Never a big fan of flying under the best of circumstances, this was his one condition.

It would take them almost 2 days to drive it but the boys did not really mind as they were looking forward to really breaking in their new Envoy.

They had originally planned on buying another van to replace the one that ended up in the river, but then they saw the black fully loaded Envoy and it was all over. The SUV seated 7 and had plenty of room for their stuff so the Envoy moved into the driveway of the house on the corner of Elm Street and High Street.

And now it was enjoying the open road. It was Frank's turn to drive and they had barely changed seats when Joe fell asleep. He glanced affectionately at his younger brother as sleep made his face look much younger then his 17 years.

One of Joe's shirt buttons had come undone and Frank involuntarily shuttered when he saw the tip of the scar that ran down Joe's chest, forever a testimony to how close he came to loosing his brother after Mr. Shaw had poisoned the kool-aid that they were using as "poison" in the class presentation of "Romeo and Juliet". Joe almost died and Natalie Grenfell, Juliet, did die.

Mr. Shaw was being blackmailed by Natalie's father and had intended to only try and scare him off but had screwed up the amount he put in and the girl died. Joe almost died that night as well and now his scar was forever a testimony to how far the doctor's had went to save him.

Frank then paled as he also remembered that the scar was how Dr. Sidhu identified his brother after he had been so savagely beaten by Paul that no one knew who he was – and he shook his head sighing deeply as he thought about the new scar on Joe's wrist and wondered if his brother would ever find any peace…

As the miles stretched on, Frank started to think about the impending reunion. It still bothered him that Joe wouldn't come clean with him about why he was so adamant about NOT going.

Frank was looking forward to it. Both of his parents came from small families so the boys did not have very many relatives, and most of those they had never seen. So this was going to be quite an opportunity to meet what few they had. And an avid Family Tree enthusiast he saw it as an opportunity to get more information.

Fenton had asked Joe if he wanted to take his motorcycle on the trailer that was easily hooked up to the Envoy, but Joe had recoiled like he had been hit and then recovering quickly just said "No".

Frank knew about Joe's nightmares but he never realized what a profound effect they had had on him until he saw Joe's reaction to his father's suggestion about his bike.

Frank made a mental note to try and help Joe overcome this aversion when they got back – it wasn't fair that Paul had even taken away Joe's love of motorcycles.

_I will win that one back for you, little brother_, Frank thought bitterly glancing back at his sleeping brother. Joe twitched in his sleep but said nothing.

Then Frank tried to think of everyone who would be at his cousin's ranch.

Fenton's older sister, Gertrude for sure. Although she did live with the boys periodically, they hadn't seen their aunt since Christmas when she had stayed with them until the day after New Year's. After her parents had both passed on, Gertrude, a self-designated spinster, had become a staunch environmentalist and now spent her time working for various protection agencies. Seldom in one place for very long, the boys saw her only once or twice a year – Christmas being one of the times. And sometimes that was too often.

Gertrude was extremely opinionated and she and Laura did not get along very well. Laura thought she was overbearing while Gertrude thought she spoiled the boys too much – so little doses of Gertrude were the best for everyone. Although this last visit had been much better probably in part to the fact that everyone was busy helping Joe recuperate.

Then there would Tim, since he was hosting the reunion and his wife, Marcia. Frank hoped Tim's boys would be there as well. TJ and Mark…he had met them only once before and that had only been for a few hours before they went away to camp.

Fenton also named a few other people and Frank tried to remember them – but they were more distant cousins as Frank Sr. and Caroline Hardy (Fenton's parents) only had two children, Fenton and Gertrude.

Frank Sr. only had one brother, Tim's dad, Oscar who died in a plane crash when Tim was still a boy.

So the other attendees would be more distantly related.

_**phx**_

Frank saw a gas station and pulling over he called Joe's name to wake him up. Even now, he still didn't touch his brother to wake him because that was one thing that Joe was having trouble getting past – he still had a strong reaction to being touched when he wasn't expecting it, especially when he was asleep.

Knowing that Joe hadn't slept well before they left, he would have preferred to let him sleep while he ran in to use the bathroom and get something to drink but was afraid that he would wake up and panic about being left alone in a strange place. So he called out quietly, "Hey kiddo, what to get something to drink?"

Joe's eyes slowly opened and Frank was once again amazed at what a light sleeper Joe had become. Only a few months ago, he practically had to drag his younger sibling out of bed by his feet, now he had only to say his name…

"Sure – do you want me to drive now?" Joe asked groggily sitting up in the seat as Frank put the truck into park.

"Nah, I'm ok – it's only been a two hours, " Joe waited beside the truck until Frank finished filling it with gas and then they went into the store together.

20 minutes later, the boys were back on the road. Frank had a coffee while Joe sipped on a hot chocolate. Joe had stopped drinking coffee because he was finding that the caffeine in it made him too edgy and he was jumpy enough. And already having trouble sleeping, he tried staying away from anything that might act like a stimulant.

Although chocolate had caffeine, Joe, an avid chocoholic, found it calming.

As he finished the last of his drink Joe heard Frank ask, "Ok little brother…why don't you want to go to this thing? The truth…please", the last part came out as a soft plea squeezing Joe's heart. Sighing he continued looking out the window for a few more minutes and then when he spoke the sound of his voice startled Frank who had thought Joe wasn't going to answer him.

"Frank what do you remember about the summer we spent at the ranch?"

Frank answered immediately as he had been doing a lot of thinking about that summer over the past few days, "Well…I remember how much fun it was. Tim had a lot of horses and…" he prattled on for some time about horse back riding, picnics and swimming in the lake that was encompassed by the large ranch and Joe listened in silence. He wiped a bitter tear away as he realized that Frank had forgotten one thing in his memory of that summer – he had forgotten about Joe.

"Why?" Frank then demanded as he stopped reminiscing a couple of miles further down the road.

"Sounds nice – wish I had been there", Joe retorted bitterly and was shocked at his own tone. He had never realized how much it bothered him about how different Frank had been treated from him until he heard his brother talking about the ideal vacation and yet that was not what Joe had.

Frank was also taken aback by his brother's comment – Joe had been there and then suddenly like a fog lifting he was struck by another thought – _Joe hadn't been there…no…Joe had spent most of his time in the house._

Was this why Joe didn't want to go? It made sense.

"Joe…" he said feeling bad at not remembering that maybe Joe didn't have such a good time at the ranch, "You were little – they didn't want you to be hurt. A ranch is a dangerous place for a kid", he added hoping to make his brother feel better.

"Not for you Frank! And you are only 1 year older then me! But Tim certainly had to qualms about you and…" he broke off not really wanting to dredge up the rest but Frank persisted.

"And…?"

"And you didn't see how they looked at me…and talked about me…Frank I didn't feel welcome there then and I don't feel any better now", there is was finally out and surprisingly enough Joe felt a little better having confided in Frank what he had been thinking about ever since his Aunt had told them about the reunion.

Frank pulled over to the side of the road as he thought about what his brother said and then turned to look at him, "I'm sorry Joe. Looking back now, it does seem a bit weird but who knows? You were only one year younger then me but you are Mom and Dad's baby. And knowing how close Dad and Tim were, maybe they were just paranoid that something would happen to you and then Dad would never forgive them?" He offered up trying to make Joe feel better but Joe just shook his head.

"I don't think so Frank. I felt like I had the plague or something. I mean Tim gets one look at me in the airport and doesn't even say hello. And then I heard a couple of the ranch hands whispering when they saw me. I don't know what they were saying but I did make out one word "Blond Hardy". So pardon my paranoia but I happened to be the only blond around!" Joe finished looking at his brother sadly. He wished there was a good explanation but he didn't think Frank would have one.

And he was right. At 8 years old, Frank Hardy had been a perceptive kid but he had taken it at face value when Tim and Marcia said that Joe needed to stay inside to stay safe. Looking back he could see why Joe would feel infected but he tried to cheer him up as he vowed that this time he would make sure that Joe had a good time too.

"And I always thought blonds had more fun…" Frank quipped as he gave his younger brother a quick hug, "Who the heck knows maybe they were saying something like "that blond Hardy is going to be trouble" – I mean your reputation usually does proceed you".

Joe cast him a dirty look before he sighed and gave a little laugh, "I guess you could be right – I was only 7 maybe my imagination was working overdrive".

Just then the cell phone rang and Joe answered it while Frank pulled back onto the highway. After a short conversation Joe hung up.

"That was Mom – she and Dad just got to the ranch and she wanted to make sure I hadn't kidnapped you or something to avoid going."

Frank laughed, "You kidnap me? That would be the day…"

"Ha ha!" Joe said sarcastically, "Trust me…if that thought had crossed my mind we wouldn't be here right now having this conversation!"

Chuckling Frank just shook his head and continued driving.

_**phx**_

The boys pulled into a small convenience store/gas bar a couple of miles from the ranch to fill up again and confirm the best way to get to the ranch.

"Tim Hardy's ranch? Sure I know where it is?" The shopkeeper, a gruff old man, said eyeing them up suspiciously, "What do you want down there?" He asked specifically looking at Joe who was busy browsing through the magazine selection but Frank noticed and frowned.

_Joe's paranoia is catchy_, he though as he heard a woman's voice behind him, "Tommy Rieny – since when did you become the law? And besides you know that if they are looking for Tim's place then they must be here for the family reunion. Hi, I'm Gale Thomas, Marcia's sister", the brunette introduced herself extending her hand to Frank.

"Hi I'm Frank Hardy and this is my brother Joe", Frank smiled back surprised that Marcia had a sister this young and pretty. A strange look flittered across Gale's face for a second when she saw Joe but then, recovering quickly, she shook his hand as well.

"Oh Fenton and Laura's boys. Your parents said you would be coming in this afternoon. And this is my younger brother, Joey", she said indicating a black haired boy of about 10 who had just come into the door.

"Joey these are Frank and Joe – remember we met their parents Fenton and Laura at Tim's", Joey just shrugged before turning to go back out but they caught his comment as the door closed.

"Well lucky me…we got the same name", his voice carried back thick with sarcasm. Joe just shot Frank a look that said…_See what did I tell you_…and Frank didn't know what to say.

But then he heard Gale still speaking and he dismissed the boy as just being a boy, "Sorry about that Joe, he's been having a rough time of it lately. Our parents were killed a few months ago in a car accident and he hasn't been the same –" she said by way of an explanation and the brothers felt for the younger boy.

"I didn't know that Marcia had a younger brother and sister", admitted Frank as Joe walked out the door and stood outside watching the younger boy who was kicking the tires on a small Datsun pickup.

"We aren't really…Marcia's parents were our foster parents after our real parents were killed when Joey was just a baby and then they adopted us and we were living with every since…well until the car accident and since then we have been living with Marcia and Tim. It's been an adjustment but it's ok", she smiled sadly and then quickly went on.

"Anyway, the best way to get to the ranch is to continue along the highway for another three miles and then on the left hand side of the road you will see a big purple mailbox. That is the ranch mailbox. Turn there and follow the road down to the ranch – it is about 20 miles down."

Frank was shocked, "And they come up 20 miles every day just to check their mail?" He said in disbelief.

"No!" she laughed, "someone is usually coming into town every couple of days or so and whoever it is just grabs the mail on their way back! Anyway, be careful driving down – it's a narrow winding dirt road with a steep decline down the mountain and onto the flat ranch land below. If you're going too fast you could go off over the bluff and let's just say we call it 'Deadman's Drop' for a very good reason!"

With her warning firmly etched in his mind, Frank left and passed on the instructions to Joe who was driving.

_**phx**_

The road was just as bad as she predicted and Joe kept a sharp eye on the edge of the cliff as they drove down the steep hill and onto the flat land below.

"Wow", Frank whistled appreciatively as he had forgotten how beautiful the ranch was. His parents and Tim and Marcia had seen them driving down the hill and were already outside waiting for them.

Joe sighed heavily and opened the door to get out a few seconds behind Frank.

"Frank, Joe, we were getting worried about you!" their mother said as she gave them each a quick hug.

"You'd swear she hasn't seen us in a week", Frank laughed before shaking Tim's hand. Tim beamed at him as he looked over to Fenton, "Oh my gosh, Fent, if I didn't know better I would think I had gone back in time and you just stepped out of that truck!"

Frank blushed although he was secretly pleased. He was very proud of his father and loved it when people compared them as he noticed his father's smile grow a bit wider at the compliment.

And then Joe closed the door and stepped away from the truck and Frank couldn't help but notice the quick glance Tim cast his wife as he swallowed before extending his hand out to the younger Hardy, "And Joseph so nice to see you".

Joe shook his hand tentatively already having a very bad feeling about this but brushed it off – at least his cousin had shook his hand this time.

"Alright, let's say we get these young'un's inside and show them their room. Gertrude is upstairs having a nap but I am sure she would love to see you", Tim said letting go of Joe's hand and already turning to go.

Joe held back for a few minutes as he took a good look around the large ranch and was getting ready to go inside he heard shouting coming from behind him.

"Tim! Tim!" one of the ranch hands shouted running towards the house holding a hand held walkie talkie in his hand.

"Jason what is it?" Tim demanded coming back out of the house with Fenton and Laura behind him. Frank had been standing on the veranda waiting for Joe.

"It's Gale!" Jason shouted thrusting the handheld at him, "She's a couple of miles off the top of the incline and she's lost her brakes!"

Tim grabbed the walkie talkie and began talking to her, "Gale, honey – did you try shifting down?"

Then they heard Joey's voice as Gale was shouting something in the background, "It's not working, Tim – the truck's still accelerating!" The boy sounded hysterical!

Tim looked from one horror filled face to the other as each of them realized what would happen if she came over the top of the hill at any speed – let alone still accelerating! And then before anyone could stop him, Joe Hardy was in the Envoy, had it started up and was pulling away from the house.

"TELL HER TO HIT ME!" he shouted as he was already at the bottom of the hill. Flooring it the truck fishtailed in the gravel before he threw it in overdrive and took the hill.

Below him, Frank grabbed the walkie talkie from Tim realizing what Joe was going to do and praying it would work.

"JOEY!" he yelled needing the boy to understand everything he was going to say, "TELL GALE THAT JOE IS COMING. HE'S GOING TO GET IN FRONT OF YOU AND THEN SHE IS TO HIT HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HE WILL GET IN FRONT OF YOUR TRUCK AND THEN HIT HIM!"

He heard the static and then Joey, "YOU WANT US TO HIT HIM?" His voice rang with disbelief.

"YES – HIT HIM", he repeated, "JOE WILL USE OUR TRUCK TO SLOW YOU DOWN!"

_**phx**_

Frank had hardly got the words out of his mouth when Gale and Joey saw the black truck coming towards them at a high rate of speed. Passing them, the blond haired driver gave them the thumbs up and slammed on the brakes deftly turning the truck around.

Quickly he overtook them and then put his vehicle right in front of theirs wishing for the first time that he were driving Mr. Morton's old Blazer – it was heavier then his truck but he didn't have time to go and get it. So thankful that she was driving a fairly light vehicle he held his breath and slowly began pressing his own brakes.

_**phx**_

Fenton held onto Laura as her face went white. Joey had the talk button pressed down and they could hear everything that was happening helpless to do anything.

"Come on baby brother…come on", Frank whispered over and over again praying that Joe's plan worked and praying that the Envoy's brakes were strong enough to stop both vehicles.

"OH MY GOD!" They heard Gale scream followed by the sickening sound of metal hitting metal and then everything went silent.

"JOEY! GALE!" Tim started shouting grabbing the walkie talkie from Frank as Frank felt his knees giving out.

"Oh Joe!" Laura whispered, as there was no response from the truck.

_**phx**_

As Joe began slowing the Envoy down Gale lined her front end up with his bumper and then she hit the truck and ricocheted off. Joey dropped the walkie talkie and grabbed the dash trying to brace himself!

"C'mon!" Joe yelled with his eyes firmly fixed on the rear view mirror, "Again!"

Crying now she heard her brother whispering and she could just make out his words "Our father who art in heaven" as she once again lined her truck up and hit the black SUV! This time the datsun stayed connected to the bigger vehicle.

With every ounce of strength in his body, Joe pressed down on the accelerator, as he knew they were getting close to the hill. _She's pushing me_, he thought as the two trucks continued down the road with their bumpers locked, tires skidding in the gravel and metal grinding -

_**phx**_

The minutes ticked by as the whole ranch waited in silence.

Suddenly a yell went up from the top window – it was Aunt Gertrude and she was shouting and pointing towards the hill. Everyone held their breath, as just coming over the top of the hill was a black Envoy with three passengers!

"YAHOO!" Whooped Jason and the other ranch hands that had now come up to the house, "YAHOO!"

_**phx**_

A quarter-mile from the top of the hill the two trucks came to a complete stop and Gale shoved the gear into PARK and turned off the ignition.

Joe got out and walked back to them on legs that felt like they were made of rubber – he had been terrified but for a different reason then her. Gale and Joey were terrified that they were going to die; Joe had been terrified that he wouldn't be able to save them…he wasn't thinking about himself, only of the girl and kid in the truck behind him, depending on his strength to save them all.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked in her window. Gale was paled faced with her hands firmly grasped on the wheel as Joey peered up at him with a look on his white face akin to hero worship.

Trembling Gale sobbed, "You saved us – you didn't have to but you did. You saved us!"

Joe smiled back at her as he opened her door, "That's where you're wrong, Gale – I had to save you", and as he waited for her and Joey to climb he patted the kid affectionately on the back and quipped, "That's what we Joes do for each other".

They all climbed into the Envoy and drove towards the ranch leaving their groceries in the pickup.

_**phx**_

"Are you crazy or just stupid!" Frank hissed at Joe later that night after everyone had finally settled down and the boys were lying in a room in their beds.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked closing his eyes – he was tired.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! What if the Envoy didn't stop that truck – did you think of that?" Frank demanded. Although he was proud of his little brother he was also angry that Joe put himself in such a dangerous situation.

Joe turned towards him leaning up on his elbow, "What should I have done?" he asked his blue eyes challenging the older brown ones in the dim light. The room they were staying in was small with two double sized cots placed side by side with a small table and lamp between them.

Frank looked at him open-mouthed for a few minutes. He had been expecting Joe to try and convince him that what he had done wasn't so foolhardy and was completely dumbstruck when Joe threw the question back at him.

Sighing he shook his head in frustration and turned away from Joe but not before growling, "Just go to sleep, I don't even want to talk to you", and then turning back to make sure that Joe knew he wasn't really angry with him he added, "Next time just let me be the hero, okay?"

Joe laughed as he grabbed his pillow and tossed it at Frank starting an all out pillow fight.

"Boys!" Laura Hardy said as she opened the door and ducked, narrowly being missed by a renegade pillow. Picking it up, she gave the two boys who were now standing sheepishly in front of her the sternest look she could muster without giving away to the laughter that she was holding in, "Go to sleep! Morning starts early on the ranch, remember!"

"Sorry Mom", two voices chorused angelically before they settled down and fell asleep.

_**phx**_

In the room at the foot of the stairs Tim Hardy was sitting on his bed looking at an old picture as he absently rubbed the back of his head. It was of Fenton and Laura's wedding party. He sadly traced his finger along the faces in the picture before he stopped and tapped on the one standing next to Fenton. It was of one of Fenton's friends, Gerald "Gerry" Moore.

Tim was supposed to be Fenton's best man but when he couldn't bring himself to get on the plane and it was too late to drive, Gerry had stepped in and took his place. Tim had met Gerry a number of times when they had shown up at the ranch for weekend getaways. Gerry was also a NYPD officer and partnered with Fenton during the last year that he was a cop.

Watching her husband in concern, Marcia finished brushing her hair and came over to look down at the picture her husband was holding. She knew what he was thinking and, after meeting Laura she was sure that her husband was wrong.

"He looks like his mother, Tim – that's all", she said quietly as she gently took the picture from him and placed it back in the drawer and then climbed into their big comfortable bed and beckoned for him to join her.

He sighed and didn't say anything. But as he felt himself drifting off to sleep he was sure she was wrong.

_**phx**_

Laura Hardy closed the door to her room and crawled in next to her handsome husband, "Pillow fight", she said by way of an explanation and Fenton laughed softly, " It is nice to see Joe having fun again". And his wife nodded at the sentiment but Fenton sensed that something else was bothering her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she snuggled up into the strength of his arms and sighed.

"I don't know Fenton – it's just something I can't place my finger on", she didn't know what else to say.

"You're probably just feeling a bit unsettled because of that incident earlier", he said knowing how sensitive his wife could be. He then thought of his younger son and once again marveled at how much Joe was like his mother – they were both keenly perceptive and prone to picking up on things other people missed.

Joe had always been like that even as a baby. While Frank had been the blessed "easy" child who slept, ate and did everything by the book, Joe was just the opposite. A loud, boisterous child, his youngest son did everything with passion – while being very loving, he often challenged his parents with his antics. Now coined "the spirited child", Fenton and Laura used to joke that he would have been an only child if he had been born first.

"I just can't believe what Joe did – he could have been hurt or worst…" her voice trailed off and she shuddered a bit. Fenton wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter, "It's just that I am so afraid that we are going to lose him – he's been through so much."

"I know but he wouldn't be Joe if he didn't try and do something to help, " Fenton answered still a bit shaken himself at how quickly Joe had just put himself in harms way to try and save Gale and her brother. He was proud but, like Laura, he was worried as he still woke in a cold sweat some nights remembering the sight of his youngest son laying in that bathtub with the razor still in his hands…_Never drive faster then your guardian angel_… Fenton was terrified that someday Joe would.

"You're right, of course – I just…I don't know and then…", her voice trailed off as she thought about Tim and Marcia. Something about them was sending up alarm bells but she didn't know why. She had known them almost as long as she had known Fenton and Tim was supposed to have been their best man…but something wasn't right.

"And then…what?" Fenton asked closing his eyes wondering what his wife was talking about. Laura looked at him for a few minutes before sighing, "Oh nothing – just a bit of motherly paranoia".

_**phx**_

The next morning was beautiful and the brothers joined their parents and aunt in the big kitchen to eat breakfast with Tim, Marcia, Gale and Joey.

"Where are TJ and Mark?" Frank asked as he noticed for the first time that Tim's sons were not there. In all the excitement of the previous evening he had not had a chance to ask about them.

"Oh", smiled Marcia passing them the toast, "they've been with the cattle since yesterday morning but they will be back tomorrow in plenty of time for the big dinner I have planned."

"Yes", confirmed Tim sipping a large mug of coffee, "the rest of the family should be here by then as well…but I don't know where we are going to put everyone" , he then laughed, "six more cousins and then we're done all up".

"Who else is coming?" Joe asked putting some bacon on his plate. Frank was happy to see that his appetite had returned as he then accepted the plate and picked out a couple of pieces for himself. He noticed Gertrude nodding in approval as she saw the food on her youngest nephew's plate and sighed in relief remembering one meal during Christmas when his aunt had loudly commented on how little Joe was eating and it had ended badly.

"Hardy's", Tim said by way of explanation not noticing the looks that both Frank and Laura gave him. Joe paled a bit but decided to make light out of it.

"Six Hardy Hardy's? And I thought it was going to be confusing with a Joe and a Joey all at one dinner!" he said winking at Joey.

Joey started to laugh and then coughed as he had his mouth full at the time while Tim just shot Joe a dirty look and blushed. He didn't like people laughing at his expense but then Fenton slapped him on the back, "Be happy, he's only visiting you – _he lives with us_!"

And this brought more peels of laughter as Tim gave an exasperated sigh and the joined in.

_**phx**_

After breakfast Tim offered to take a couple of people up in the mountains with him on horseback. He needed to go and check on a section of fencing that he suspected had come down, "Normally, " he said, "I would just send Jason or one of the other ranch hands up to take care of it but I figured this would be a wonderful opportunity for you to see some of the high country."

"However, I'm only going to take two riders with me. It's a bit treacherous and I don't want any greenhorns falling of the mountain, " and then he continued shocking his guests, "So I thought maybe I would take Joe and Laura – if they want to come."

"Really?" Joe asked unable to conceal the excitement in his voice, _Tim wanted him to go?_

"Sure", Tim smiled, "I feel kind of bad that you didn't get much chance to ride the last time you were here. And Fenton, if you don't mind – as I seem to recall Laura sits prettier on a horse then you do".

This brought a chuckle from everyone, as they all knew that Fenton Hardy and horses didn't mix very well at. While an adequate rider, he was not a horse person and only rode when necessary – and he didn't deem this necessary.

"This will work out fine, actually", Fenton smiled, "I need to go back into town this morning to use the fax machine in that little store and Frank can go with me".

_**phx**_

"Where's Joey?" Joe asked a short time later as he and his mother walked towards Tim and three horses he had saddled for them.

"Marcia home schools him in the mornings. He knows this ranch pretty well so I told him he could ride up and meet up later if he wanted", Tim said mounting a large gray mare, "But I wouldn't expect to see him. He really prefers to spend time by himself."

"Laura, your horse's name is Dumpling," he said as he watched his cousins' wife deftly mount the chestnut mare he had chosen for her, "And Joe yours is Mystery".

Joe and his mother both laughed at that as Joe patted the pinto gelding on its head before grabbing a handful of mane and mounting it wondered if anyone else was humming the "Bonanza" theme in their heads. He hadn't really thought about it until he saw the black and white horse that Tim had picked out for him – one name had come into his head "_Little Joe Cartwright_". And then he proceeded to start humming the tune out loud as Tim just looked at Laura, "Is he like this all the time?"

She nodded and laughed – it was going to be a fun ride.

_**phx**_

Joey watched the three riders leaving from the front window. His sister had left earlier to go out riding with Jason. _Gale and Jason are in love_, he thought sticking his tongue out at the ideal that any boy would want to spend time with a girl.

Behind him he heard Marcia getting the books out for his morning lesson and wished he were going with Tim and Joe instead. At first he had not thought too much of the blond headed teen because of what he had heard Tim saying but then after Joe saved their lives, Joey felt like Tim must be wrong.

He then turned towards the other two men who were just getting into the black truck – Joe's dad and brother.

_Should I tell them?_ He debated for a few minutes until he heard Marcia calling out for him to come to the table and decided not to. They were already driving away from the house….besides that Tim always knew what he was doing and this would be no different.

_**phx**_

Joe and his mother rode side by side as Tim was ahead of them. It was beautiful country and Laura was glad to have shaken off the feelings she had been having. From the time she had gotten to the ranch until he had asked her and Joe if they wanted to go, Laura had been getting the feeling that both she and her younger son were not very welcome. It was not something tangible that she could mention to anyone but more of a feeling.

And she knew that Joe was feeling it too. She resolved to ask him more about his first visit to the ranch when he was a child as she had picked up that there was something untold in that story. Joe had actually never talked about it much but after Tim's comment that Joe didn't get much of a chance to go riding back then, she wondered what he did do.

_**phx**_

Frank was a bit nervous about Joe and his mother going into the high country but brushed it off – this was their cousin Tim, an experienced rancher – they would be fine.

_**phx**_

"Hey Joe, why don't you ride ahead and take a look – there's some spectacular scenery just ahead", Tim offered and Joe grinned as he gave Mystery a little kick and the horse broke into a slow trot and took the lead while Tim held back to talk to Laura.

They rode together for a few minutes before Tim said anything to her.

"Why Laura?" He asked surprising her, as neither one had said anything.

"Why what?"

"Why did you screw around on Fenton with his best friend, none-the-less".

Laura reined her horse in as she looked at him her face going white, 'W-hat are you t-talking about?" She stammered although she already suspected that she knew.

"Oh come on – Fenton might be stupid because he loves you and the boy but I know", his face had turned into a dark mask of anger and Laura was suddenly wishing Joe had not ridden so far ahead and got very afraid for the both of them.

"Tim you're not making any sense!" Her voice pleaded. He noticed her hands had started to shake and knew she was guilty.

"Gerry Moore! You slept with Fenton's best friend – Gerry Moore!"

"No!" cried Laura, "That's not what happened!"

"Oh come on", Tim's horse moved over next to hers and he grabbed Dumpling's reins so the she couldn't pull away, "Moore always bragged about it but I thought he as lying – you know trying to say what a stud he was. Sleeping with his best friend's wife! But then I saw him…" his head indicated the direction that Joe had gone in.

"And I knew – there he was standing in the airport like he had every right to be there, holding onto Fenton's son's hand – a little Gerald Moore. Perfect in every way. You made a cuckold out of my cousin – out of the man I think of like my brother", his voice was now raised in anger and he drew back his hand and before she could stop him he backhanded Laura across the face knocking her out of the saddle and splitting her lip as her head hit a rock and she was knocked out.

_**phx**_

Fenton knowing how much Frank worried about his younger brother tried to make him feel better, "They'll be okay, Frank. Tim wouldn't let anything happen to them".

Frank smiled back, "I know – I'm just a bit overprotective and then…" Frank's voice trailed off as he remembered that Joe didn't want his parents to know the real reason why he hadn't wanted to go the ranch.

But Fenton picked up on what Frank said and demanded him to continue. Reluctantly Frank sighed and told his father about Joe's concerns and was shocked when his father sat in silence for a few minutes before grabbing Frank's arm.

"Turn around", he commanded his eyes looking hard.

"What?" asked Frank as he was just pulling up in front of the little store he and Joe had been in the previous day.

"Your mom and Joe, both sensing something isn't right? "

Frank was shocked he didn't know his mother had thought something was amiss, "Mom?"

"Yes, your mother. She told me last night that she just had a weird feeling about this but she wouldn't elaborate. I think we should go back and make sure they are okay", Fenton didn't say anything else. He didn't have too.

_**phx**_

"Mom!" The voice came from behind Tim as Joe Hardy had ridden back unnoticed by the two adults in time to see his mother come out of her saddle.

"Don't move!" Tim shouted as he pulled out the shotgun that he kept in his saddle in case he ran into trouble, "Or I will shoot her!" And he leveled it at Laura Hardy.

Joe sat there in shock. His mother was lying unconscious on the ground and Tim Hardy was pointing a shotgun at her – what had happened while he was gone!

_**phx**_

Joey heard the truck coming down the hill and went outside to see who it was. He was surprised to see Frank and his father, as he knew they weren't supposed to be back until much later.

Marcia also came out and frowned slightly looking at the time – why were they back so early?

"Ok Marcia – what's going on with Tim?" Fenton demanded immediately not bothering with niceties. He had spent the drive rehashing everything since their arrival and realized that both his wife and son were right – Tim had been behaving oddly…but only to them!

It wasn't anything big enough to draw attention to but when you looked for it you could see. Little things like how quickly he dismissed Joe or Laura whenever they were talking to him, hard glares he shot at them when he thought no one was looking…little things. So why did he want to take them with him into the high country? It didn't make sense…

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She defended a bit too quickly. Fenton knew she was hiding something and even Gertrude who had been reading quietly opposite to Joey was immediately aware that something was going on.

While Fenton was trying to get Marcia to talk Frank noticed that Joey had inched his way out onto the veranda and watched the adults with growing agitation. _He knows something, _Frank thought and went out to talk to him.

"He's going to kill them", Joey said quietly as soon as he saw Frank. He had trouble concentrating on his lessons because he kept thinking about how Joe saved his life. He hadn't been able to save his parents but maybe he could do something to help Joe and his Mother.

_**phx**_

"Get off the horse", Tim commanded carefully watching the younger boy. Joe did as he was told.

"I knew as soon as I saw you that you weren't no Hardy. You're nothing but the product of an incestuous relationship that your mamma had with your daddy's best friend", he goaded watching Joe's face pale.

Joe was terrified. He didn't know what Tim was talking about and he wasn't even sure if his mother was alive but he tried to keep the older man from seeing how scared he was, "I'm Fenton Hardy's son – as much his son as Frank!".

Tim chuckled, "I will admit that you are as spunky as he is but that's about it. Anyway I have some unfinished business with your mother but I can honestly say I am done with you!" And with that he turned the gun towards Joe and squeezed the trigger.

Joe felt the bullet tear into his body and screamed falling to the ground as Mystery reared and took off into the brush. The last thing he remembered was Tim Hardy taking the butt of the gun and hitting him in the face.

As soon as Joe was unconscious, he rolled his body to the edge of the cliff and pushed it off watching it drop onto a ledge 20 feet below with a sickening thud.

Satisfied, he turned back to Laura Hardy, picked her and tied her across the back of her horse. Then whistling softly, he continued up the trail.

_**phx**_

Marcia still didn't say anything even as Gertrude was calling in the police to help search and Fenton had rounded up everyone he could find on the ranch – he had to find his wife and son.

Joey had radioed Jason and Gale and they arrived back at the ranch in a full gallop – they had known that Tim wasn't too fond of the blond Hardy's but were shocked to find out that he had taken them into the country knowing that it would be for no good intent.

"We're sorry!" Gale gushed as she grabbed Frank's arm, "Tim was always pretty vocal about not liking your Mom and brother but we figured that was why he was having this family reunion – you know to try and let by-gone's be by-gone's."

"Why didn't he like them? He hadn't even met Joe before except for that one summer and I can assure you that Joe never had a chance to do anything to evoke anything this strong!", Frank asked and this time Marcia did speak up.

"He knew that Joe wasn't Fenton's son", she said quietly as everyone gasped.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Gertrude standing up angrily, "Joe - not Fenton's son, poppycock!"

Marcia ran towards her bedroom and brought out the wedding photograph and pointed to the blond haired man in the picture, "Here…see…this is Gerald Moore. He's Joe's real father." Frank looked and was speechless for a few minutes.

"He doesn't look anything like my brother!" Frank shouted angrily, "The only way they are alike is that they both have blond hair and blue eyes…but so does my mother!"

Fenton was furious – how dare they make such an accusation and then act on it. Tim had taken his wife and son because of something as frivolous as the fact that Joe did not resemble his father. But before he could say anything, Gertrude had opened up her wallet and pulled out an old dog-eared black and white photo with two boys in it.

"Marcia", she said and held out the picture, "look at this picture".

Marcia's hands flew over her mouth as she saw a dark haired boy holding the hand of a smaller blond haired boy. It was the blond haired boy who she couldn't take her eyes off – the child looked like the same boy who Tim had brought home from the airport 10 years ago and who was now somewhere in the mountains with her husband.

"Who is that?" she whispered afraid to know.

It was Fenton's voice who answered coldly as he looked over his sister's shoulder, "The dark haired boy is my father Frank…. the blond haired boy is his brother Oscar - Tim's Dad…No, Joe doesn't look like me – but he is the spiting image of my uncle – the father-in-law you never met".

_**phx**_

Laura Hardy woke up with a blinding headache and it took her a few minutes to realize where she was – she was hanging over the back of a horse. Tied on like a sack of potatoes. And then she remembered what had happened and strained her head to look around with one thought – _where is my son?_

Up ahead she could hear Tim whistling and she quietly tried to undo her bindings which was made all the more difficult by the uneven motions of the horse. Fenton had taught her how she could work her wrists gently to loosen some knots while the boys were still young.

Being a private investigator he had decided there were certain things his sons should know. As she worked on the ropes she remembered how the boys loved playing the "Tie Me Kangaroo-Down Game" as Fenton called it when he bound their hands and had them try and work their way out of it.

"Mommy play too!" 4-year-old Joe had insisted so she learned right along with her boys.

As she felt the rope loosen she smiled grimly to herself thinking _if the girls could see me know_. Most of her friends never knew much about her talents except as a mother and homemaker and would have been surprised to learn that in addition to being able to get out of knots, she was also pretty darn good with a rifle, and had been an aspiring Olympic Horsewoman until a bad riding accident put her in the hospital for 3 months.

It was during this stay that she met the young, handsome NYPD police officer that had brought in his partner for stitches after a crook had busted his hand on the officer's face.

After Frank was born she decided to give up her outside commitments to be a full time mother. Being an overachiever, the young woman tackled it like she did everything else she set her mind on – with all her heart and soul, and her sons where the testimony to her commitment.

She did have one guilty little indulgence that she had maintained – riding. Although she never owned a horse after the accident in which her own stallion – Heart had to be destroyed, she still slipped out to the Morton's farm once a week and spent a couple of hours riding. _Iola Morton used to ride with her when she was still alive but now Laura Hardy rode alone…_

Right then tied onto the back of a quarter horse, she was glad that she kept up her riding or else she didn't think she would have been able to pull off what she was about to attempt.

She had no ideal where Joe was but she knew that Tim must have done something with him meaning she would very little time to find him. Fenton and Frank would tear the ranch apart looking for them but she wasn't sure if that would be soon enough. They probably would not be worried yet for another couple of hours.

So slipping the rope off her hands she glanced forward at Tim.

Unaware that Laura had woken and gotten untied, Tim continued whistling as they made their way to a little cave he had picked out to take her. He wasn't sure yet what he was going to do with her but he knew one thing – she had to pay for betraying Fenton like that. It was one thing to sleep with Gerald but quite another to rub Fenton's nose in it by getting pregnant and then raising her bastard son as a Hardy.

Laura saw her chance and took it. Slowly she swung her legs over the mare's broad back and undid the rope that Tim had looped over Dumplings neck to lead her with. Timing it perfectly she dropped the rope, grabbed the reins pulling them strongly to the side to turn the horse around and kicked the mare hard in the side. Half rearing, Dumpling responded quickly and headed back down the trail the way they had just come.

"What the…!" Tim yelled as he turned to see the chestnut mare turned around and retreating away from him with Laura Hardy in the saddle.

"Giddy-UP!" he yelled at his own horse as he quickly went into pursuit!

_**phx**_

Fenton, Frank, Jason and three other ranch hands rode out in the direction that they had seen Tim go. Each one was carrying a walkie talkie and some soup and sandwiches that the women had hastily put together for them and they broke into two groups – Jason rode with Fenton and Frank because they didn't know the area.

Gale and Joey stayed behind to guide the search and rescue teams when they arrived while Marcia had broken down crying as she realized the truth and that her husband had been so very wrong…while Joe did resemble his mother, he was the mirror image of Oscar Hardy.

Both teams were on horseback as that was the best way to search on such short notice and Frank was astonished to see what an accomplished rider his father actually was. Knowing the senior Hardy didn't like to ride had made Frank think his father didn't really know how but as the three horses galloped full out towards the trail, he realized just how wrong he was. Fenton Hardy was actually in the lead!

They had been riding for quite a while when Jason called out to Fenton to stop, "Mr. Hardy – wait! I see something!"

Fenton stopped and waited while Jason slipped off his horse and held up his hand signaling them to be quiet and stay put.

A few minutes passed and then they heard Jason coming back through the brush and were startled to see him leading Mystery, the horse Joe had left the ranch on.

The black and white pinto's reins had become entangled in the brush and Jason had seen him from the path. The horse was terrified and bathed in sweat from trying to free himself and it took Jason a few minutes to calm him down before he could untangle him and bring in out to the others.

Fenton and Frank exchanged a glance – where was Joe?

_**phx**_

Joe Hardy didn't know how long he lay unconscious on the ledge but when he opened his eyes he knew he was in trouble!

Tim had rolled him over the cliff expecting his body to fall into the churning rapids below but it hadn't. A small stone outcropping about 20 feet from the top of the cliff had saved Joe. Looking over the ledge, he gulped realizing how close he had come to drowning and started to panic.

_How am I going to get out of here_, he wondered and then tried to get control of his emotions, _ok first thing check out the damage…_

Joe started with his toes and worked his way up. Although his whole body was aching and his arm and shoulder felt like they were on fire nothing seemed broken – _good_.

Next he pulled back his shirt to check out the gunshot wound and marveled at how lucky he was. The bullet had passed through his shoulder. There was no squirting blood to indicate that an artery had been hit and he was sure that it hadn't damaged anything too major. But using that arm was out of the question, and now he had to worry about going into shock from blood loss and infection – _not good._

His face was throbbing from where the butt hit and he figured that his nose was broken, again. _Not good but manageable_…but his jaw, while sore wasn't dislocated or broken – _good._

Satisfied that he wasn't in any immediate danger of dying, he looked up at the cliff and swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat as he remembered seeing his mother lying so still on the ground and wondered if she was still alive. _Don't think about it_, he warned himself knowing that if he dwelled too much on it he would never have a chance of getting out of this alive.

And he was determined that he was not going to survive what Paul tried to do to him, and then what he had tried to do to himself just to die on this god-forsaken ledge because his crazy cousin didn't like blonds!

Using the cliff wall to support his back Joe slowly stood up on shaky legs immediately regretting it as his head started to swim and he felt nauseous. But refusing to give in to it, he just stood there for a few minutes until it passed and then looked up.

He could see the top of the cliff and tried to see if there was anyway for him to climb out. Joe had done some rock climbing before and knew which kinds of handhold and footholds to look for. A few minutes later he sat back down feeling dejected.

The cliff was climbable but not with one good hand. Joe would need both and right now he wasn't sure he could risk it. His arm and hand were numb and he was afraid that they would not support him if he tried to climb out knowing he would be in a lot worst trouble if he fell. This time he might miss the ledge and fall into the river.

"WELL THIS REALLY SUCKS!" Joe yelled and his voice echoed off the gorge walls and down the river.

Sighing in frustration he knew he would just have to wait and pray that Frank or his father found him…before he had to consider the other alternative…

_**phx**_

Laura Hardy and Dumpling raced down the trail with Tim only seconds behind them. She had no ideal which way they came, but was trusting the horse and let her choose which way they ran.

Then she thought she heard someone yelling, _Joe? _ She pulled the horse off the trail and into the side bushes hoping that Tim would not see them. A few seconds later, he raced right by her and continued going.

She waited, listening, but could only hear the heavy breathing of the mare, "Whoa, easy girl", she said quietly as she dropped from the saddle and loosely tethered her to a bush. Then creeping along carefully, while keeping a sharp eye out for Tim, she approached the edge of the cliff and looked down.

She saw the frothy river in the gorge and her heart stopped, as she was suddenly terrified that Tim might have thrown her son into the water. Although both of her boys were excellent swimmers, she knew that the current would be too strong and toss him either against the stone cliff walls or into one of the huge boulders that littered its path, "Oh Joe!" she sobbed feeling very disheartened.

_**phx**_

Tim cursed loudly as he came out onto a wide-open stretch and saw no sign of Laura or her horse, "Damn, I've lost her!"

Thinking quickly he kicked the horse in its side making it turn around and started back up the trail knowing that she would look for Joe – and he knew where the boy was, where the _body_ was – he corrected and smiled at that thought. At least he had taken care of that problem.

_**phx**_

Laura continued peering over the edge for another few minutes, her eyes desperately searching along the gorge walls and in the water for any sign of her son. She wanted to call out to him but didn't dare, as she knew that it wouldn't take Tim very long to realize that he was no longer chasing her.

_**phx**_

Fenton, Frank and Jason stopped for a few minutes to give the horses a rest and drink. They didn't want the animals to drop from exhaustion.

Frank rubbed Mystery's neck for a little while desperately wishing the horse could lead them to his brother and mother but at least finding the animal let them know they were going in the right direction – Joe and Laura had to be around here somewhere.

"We'll find them", Jason said as he took off his hat and wiped a hand over his brow. Frank didn't know Jason very well but had taken an immediate liking to him although at first glance he would have never taken Jason for being a real cowboy.

Shorter then him or Joe, Jason reminded Frank a lot of Chet in both build and personality. He seemed to take everything in stride and struck Frank as being a very loyal person – just like Chet, but Jason had bright red hair, dark brown eyes and a perpetual smile on his face, especially whenever he saw Gale.

Right now, however, the usual smile was replaced with a much more serious sincere look.

"I hope so", Frank said trying to keep the frustration out of his voice, "I just don't understand why Tim would do this – even if Mom had cheated on Dad and Joe wasn't his son". Although Frank did not believe either of it.

"You gotta understand something about Tim", Jason started sounding years older then he was, "Fenton is Tim's idol. Fenton is everything that Tim wanted to be. Do you think he honestly wanted to be stuck here on the ranch? No, he craved to do something _"important_" and that is what he saw Fenton doing – making a difference.

So it ate him up to think that your mom fooled around on Fenton and made a fool out of him". Frank was thunderstruck by what Jason said.

"_Something important?_ Tim has a very important job – he's a rancher! He is responsible for all this…", he pointed around, "and my mother wouldn't do that to my dad! She wouldn't!"

"You're probably right Frank – but let me ask you something…how much do you know about your parents life before you and your brother were born?

I don't know – it is not up to me to say whether or not your mother did or didn't. All I know is right now there are three people out there who need out help".

"Three?" Fenton said as he walking towards them.

"Yes three. " Jason said adamantly and then turned back to his horse, "And your cousin Tim needs it the most!"

_**phx**_

Joe was starting to get cold and sleepy but he was afraid that if he went to sleep he would not wake up. His shoulder was still bleeding and he was starting to feel light headed but he kept himself alert by thinking about things other then being stuck on a ledge over a raging river. He wanted to shout out but was afraid that if he did Tim would come back so he just sat and listened for any sounds other then the river.

He began thinking about Vanessa and how beautiful she looked on New Year's Eve. Her eyes had shone up at him in the dim light as they danced together. He closed his eyes as he could almost remember the smell of her perfume and the way her voice sounded when she laughed. Tears trickled down his face as he wondered if he would ever get to hear that sound again.

He shook his head sadly as he then thought about Mr. Shaw and Callie. Mr. Shaw was so sure that money was the most important thing that he had killed Natalie and was willing to kill Joe, Vanessa and Tony over it.

"Well Mr. Shaw – All that money isn't doing me much good…" he said bitterly just to hear something other then the water below him and then he chuckled, "well okay, if it was all here right now I could probably stack it up and climb out. Oh god, I'm starting to lose my mind…"

And then a sobering thought entered his head -Mr. Shaw had shot his own daughter – Callie.

Callie was doing very well, now. Joe had offered her the hospitality of the Plyth Estate so she would be away from prying eyes and have some quiet time to herself for reflection. And Joe knew that she really needed somewhere to think and heal.

Callie loved Frank – that made Joe feel like he had to help; Callie saved Joe's life – that made him feel like he owed her something…so he made a call and asked Winston if she could stay with them on the island and Winston then made the rest of the arrangements.

"Well, okay," he sighed thinking about how much easier it had been to make that offer because of the money, "maybe…just maybe it is good for some things."

And then he thought about the Sunday morning when he decided that it would easier to just end everything and that everyone would be better off without him. But then his angels came and Joe was reminded that he was never alone…and that he was needed…So Joe fought and, although some days were very tough and he wasn't sure if he could continue fighting, he never regretted the choice he made. If it was all a delusion, it was a good one…it gave him strength.

As the sun started to set, Joe shivered and wished his brother were with him. Frank always knew what to do. _Hell Frank would have scaled that cliff out of here with an injured arm…and no legs…okay maybe not the "no legs" bit_, he thought but he was sure of one thing: Frank would have gotten off the ledge somehow by now.

Exhausted and growing weak from the continued blood loss, Joe closed his eyes and decided to try and get some sleep.

_**phx**_

Laura was getting desperate. She was sure she had heard her son's voice coming from the gorge and as the sun began to set, she knew she was running out of time. A night in the mountains was dangerous enough if you were prepared for it, let alone if you were not expecting to be and possibly injured –

Laura didn't know what happened but the one thing that she was sure of was that wherever Joe was, he needed help.

"Joey where are you, honey?" She whispered using the name that she used to call him when he was a child until he got too big and insisted on being "Joe", as she urgently continued along the cliff edge.

_**phx**_

Tim was almost up to the place where he had shot Joe when he heard voices behind him.

Backtracking he came up behind them and saw Fenton, Frank and Jason and knew that within a few minutes they would be there. He hadn't thought about picking the shell casing up of the ground and knew that it would be found.

Thinking quickly he fired off a shot and then headed back down the trail slow enough for them to follow him.

_**phx**_

"What…!" Frank yelled as he fought to keep his frightened horse from bolting and saw Jason and Fenton doing the same.

"This way!" Hollered Jason and they raced after the fleeing rider.

_**phx**_

Laura's horse pulled against its tether as the blast echoed around them. She immediately went over to her and began patting the long neck to help settle the mare down, "Easy girl…easy", she repeated until she felt the powerful animal responding.

She had heard the commotion of riders as they raced away from her and resisted the temptation to yell out to them, as she was sure it was Fenton and a rescue team. But afraid that Tim would also notice, she kept her mouth shut heartened by the knowledge that they were close.

_**phx**_

As Joe tossed and turned in his sleep, he did not hear the sound of the gunshot from a couple of hundred meters down the trail from him…he was dreaming…

…"Hello my love"…Paul said as Joe saw him standing with him on the ledge…"there's no one to save you this time"…Paul said advancing towards him. Joe backed up until he was flush against the cliff…"we can have so much fun together…Can Joey come out to play…"

Screaming Joe Hardy bolted up out of the nightmare and almost fell over into the churning water below.

He looked around wildly and realized it was only a nightmare but it still terrified him as for the first time he realized he might have to spend the night alone out here. Shaking more from that thought then the cold, Joe didn't know if he could do it.

When Joe had first came home from the hospital at Christmas he had nightmares so intense that they drove him to the safety of Frank's room every night. Since the last time, they started to get a bit better allowing him to spend some nights in his own room – only sending him to his brother's room a couple of times a week. But he had not had anything of this intensity in a while and he was afraid of what would happen once the darkness came and there was no light to turn on…no older brother to wake him up…no one but him…. and Paul….

He tried to remember Iola's words telling him he was never alone but it was hard to believe that right now as he was trapped on a small stone ledge over a raging river with no sign of rescue!

Joe looked over the side of the ledge and down at the swirling mass of water beneath him – he had considered it his "other alternative" but right now he was beginning to think it was his only alternative. He knew that it would have a powerful undertow and, although it was harder to see in the fading light, that it was interrupted by large granite rocks…but Joe was wondering if he could do it?

Could he survive the plunge and then swim out of the gorge with one good arm? What was more dangerous, he started wondering, to stay on the ledge with a whole night of terror just waiting for him to fall asleep – or to jump in and try to make it now at the brink of the nightmare?

_It would be over quickly one way or the other_, he thought grimly and crawled to the edge and sat down with his legs dangling as he heard Mr. Shaw's voice in his head again… _Honestly, Joseph you were a lot less trouble for your family when you were dead…_

And then he remembered his promise to Vanessa… it made me realize just what how much I have…. and I am never going to do anything to jeopardize that again…I promise…

And then Joe felt something drop on his head.

_**phx**_

"We lost him!" Jason shouted a little while later when it became evident that there was no one in front of them.

Frank reined in next to his father and looked at him. He knew his father was wondering the same thing as him as they had only caught a fleeting glance at Tim – _where was Joe and Laura?_

"What next?" Frank demanded shaking off the feeling that they were too late and that his mother and baby brother were dead somewhere in these mountains.

"Let's turn around – I'm thinking that Tim did that to draw us away from something", Fenton surmised as he knew that Tim was an excellent shot and one of them would have been dead if he really meant it.

"Fenton..." Jason spoke hesitantly as he knew how much the Hardy's wanted to find their family, "Look I know you want to continue looking but it is getting dark. We need to bunk down for the night."

Frank started to protest but Jason continued, "It would be too dangerous for us to be looking around after dark. The mountains are a dangerous place – one wrong step and you'll be swimming in the gorge!"

_**phx**_

Laura Hardy heard a scream and knew it was Joe and he sounded like he was right underneath her!

Cautiously she crept over to the ledge and looked down – there sitting about 20 feet beneath her was her son!

Barely able to keep from calling out to him, she could see that he was alive but trapped so she hurried back over to where Dumpling was tied.

"Thank goodness", she whispered as she saw the coil of rope still looped next to the saddle. She hoped it would be long enough but grabbed the other smaller piece that Tim had used to help tie her up, just in case.

Tying them together, she walked the mare over to the edge of the cliff and looked back over the side instantly becoming worried when she saw that Joe was now sitting precariously on the edge of the ledge with his legs dangling.

_Joe, what are you thinking,_ she wondered to herself as she a bad feeling washed over her – _I had better do this now!_

Laura quickly tied one end to the pommel horn on the top of the mare's saddle and then tossed the other end of the rope over the cliff hitting Joe.

She saw his pale face look up at her and her heart broke when she saw the dejected look on his face. But then it was quickly replaced with elation as he saw his mother looking down at him.

"Mo…" he started to shout in disbelief but quickly stopped when he saw her waving her arms for him to keep quiet.

Signaling that he understood, he pretended to zip his mouth and then grabbed the end of the rope and secured it around his shoulders trying his best to protect his wounded shoulder.

"Clck clck", Laura clicked to the mare to get her to start backing up and pulling Joe up off the ledge.

Joe stifled a scream by biting his lips as the ropes pressed on the gunshot wound.

After what felt like forever, Laura saw the top of her son's head but didn't dare to run back to him until he was all the way up. She was afraid that Dumpling might start to back up and Joe would drop back down. But once he was completely over the top, she ran to him and grabbed him in a tight embrace, oblivious to his grimace of pain.

"Mom…" he cried as his mother hugged him fiercely, "I thought you were dead…"

"Oh Joey…it's okay now…it's okay", she kept repeating as she felt him trembling beneath her.

"Yeah, it's okay Joey…okay for me", Laura spun around in surprise as Joe just gasped when they heard Tim's voice behind them. He was standing just a few feet away and had his rifle trained on them.

He shook his head as he saw the younger Hardy, "Joseph – there just seems to be no way of killing you…is there?" He asked before motioning with his rifle, "Stand up. Both of you."

Laura helped Joe stand up and was instantly alarmed as she noticed for the first time that his shirt was stained with blood and he was swaying slightly as he stood on his feet.

"You shot him?" She asked incredulous. Unconscious at the time, she had no ideal what had happened for Joe to end up on that ledge and had not had time to ask him.

"I'm okay, mom", Joe's voice said weakly as he didn't want her to be worried about him – they had much more serious things to be worried about.

"Brave little lad, I must say…" Tim said with a smirk, "Well Laura thanks to your earlier escapade, you and your son will not get the luxury of a horse this time…you'll walk!"

He then had Laura tie Joe's hands together with the same rope she had rescued him with. It was still tied to Dumplings saddle. She didn't want to do it but Tim threatened to just shoot him again if she didn't so with a nod from her son, she did as she was told.

And then Tim did the same but to her and he shortened Joe's leash and retied it to the saddle. Grabbing the mare's reins he started to lead the horse with his two captives being pulled along behind them.

"Get along little doggies", he called back happily and then kicked his horse to pick up the pace.

_**phx**_

Frank tossed and turned as he tried to get a little sleep but he kept thinking about what his mother and brother must be going through and prayed that they were all right. Fenton lay beside him and had the same trouble sleeping but instead of being tormented by dreams of his wife and son, he was haunted by the memories of the past.

_Gerald Moore_, he thought grimly, _talk about the past coming back to haunt you…_

A lone tear traced down his cheek as he remembered…_damn you, Tim Hardy_, he sighed…_damn you for this…_

_**phx**_

Joe couldn't keep up. He could barely stand before but now with the horse picking up the pace a bit, he found himself stumbling and fought to keep his balance. Dark with the only light being from Tim's flashlight, he could not anticipate and compensate for any dips in the trail or stones along the way.

"Joe!' he heard his mother's worried voice but there was nothing she could to help him with her own hands tied and being pulled along as well.

And then when he stumbled and fell the horse kept going pulling him along.

"JOE!" Laura shrieked as she watched her son being pulled behind the horse, 'Tim stop, PLEASE!"

Tim glanced around and then stopped the horses, "Get on your feet, boy – you're holding us up", he commanded but Joe just lay there on the ground unmoving.

He was in a hurry to get to the cave and he knew that the rescue party might hear them if he continued to drag the boy while his mother screamed. So to shut her up, he stopped.

Sighing in disgust, he dismounted and walked back towards the boy who lay unmoving in the dirt.

"Get up!" He snarled and raised his foot to kick the boy but before he could, Laura Hardy mustered all her strength and threw herself at him.

Caught in surprise he fell towards the edge of the cliff. And as he felt himself going over grabbed her arm.

"MOM!" Joe yelled as he raised his head in time to see his mother going over the side of the cliff.

_**phx**_

"Laura!"

"Mom!"

Both Fenton and Frank jumped to their feet as they heard Laura shriek Joe's name. She sounded close by and Jason grabbed his rifle and flashlights as they hastily mounted their horses and headed towards where they thought she was.

Frank had ridden bareback a few times in his life and as they ambled up the dark path he was immediately reminded of why he didn't like riding bareback. But he put all thoughts of his own discomfort out of his mind as he then heard Joe's voice screaming his mother's name!

_**phx**_

Laura felt herself falling before she was jerked to a stop by the rope that was still attached to the horse. Tim had lost his grip on her arm but managed to grab onto her legs and they swung suspended over the raging river. Her arms burned and she wondered how long it would be before they were pulled out of their socket and she screamed in agony…and then she began to feel herself being pulled up slowly and steadily.

_**phx**_

Joe saw the rope going over the side of the cliff and staggered to his feet as quickly as he could – he knew he had to get the horses moving and using his hands as a club, slapped Dumpling on the ass.

"GO!" he yelled and was rewarded as both horses responded and started to pull the suspended people back up over the cliff.

"I'm slipping!" Joe heard Tim yell as he stumbled over to the edge of the cliff and saw his mother coming onto the top being pulled by the horses. But Tim had started to slide and without anything to grab on to, he would plunge into the black river – Joe didn't know what to do!

Tethered the same distance from the horse as his mom, Joe had no way of reaching out his hands to help him and he felt a wave of panic sweep over him. _He flashed back to seeing the bomb exploding and Iola Morton dying – he had been so close then too but wasn't able to help her_. And now it was going to happen again as his eyes locked on Tim's own terror-filled ones helpless to do anything but watch.

"Help me…" Tim cried as he felt his arms losing their grip on Laura's legs and then just as he started to drop, strong arms reached past Joe and grabbed the man pulling him to safety.

At the same time Joe felt someone grabbing him but passed out even before it registered that it was Frank.

_**phx**_

When Fenton, Frank and Jason came around the corner they were shocked at the sight before them. Joe and Laura were tied to two horses that were slowly pulling the dangling woman back up onto the cliff. Then they saw Tim who was holding onto Laura's legs start to slip. Wasting no time, Fenton flew off his horse and was there grabbing his cousin and pulling him to safety before turning to his wife and engulfing her in his arms sobbing with relief. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Frank was with Joe.

Frank's eyes were locked onto his brother – Joe looked like he was ready to collapse and forgetting about Joe's aversion to unexpected touch, he had just grabbed him when he felt his brother go limp in his arms.

"Joe!" he screamed as he laid him down gently and checked for a pulse. It was beating strong and steady.

"He's been shot!" Laura said untangling herself from her husband and trying to get over to her son, "We have to get him out of here now!"

Jason pulled out a knife and cut the ropes holding her hands before using the same rope to secure Tim Hardy. But Tim had no intention of trying to escape. He had almost just died and his cousin, Fenton Hardy had saved his life, even in spite of what he tried to do to Fenton's wife and son. He wasn't going anywhere…

"Easy Laura, let me take a look", and then Fenton eased open Joe's shirt and his eyes went dark as he saw the bullet hole in his son's shoulder. Gently replacing the shirt he turned to Jason, "We need a first aid kit – it doesn't look too bad but he's lost a lot of blood".

"I have one in my saddle but it's back at the camp", they had left in such a hurry that they didn't saddle their horses, "I'll go get it but someone needs to watch Tim". Fenton nodded and Jason hurriedly remounted and using the flashlights to illuminate the path, started back the way they came calling over his shoulder, "I'll radio the others and let them know where we are!"

Tim watched and then shuddered as he saw the deadly look on Fenton's face as the 6"2 man towered over him. Tim had never been afraid of his cousin before but right now he was afraid...he was very afraid.

Fenton stared down at him and was even too angry for words. Tim had kidnapped his wife and son then shot his son and lord only knew what else – and all because he thought that Laura had cheated on him with Gerry…

"I'm sorry", Tim said terrified by the black silence that surrounded him and Fenton, "I was just trying to protect you…"

Fenton couldn't say anything; he was too angry and hurt. He had loved Tim like a brother and been betrayed. And then Fenton gasped as he thought back to Joe's reaction when he found out they were going to a family reunion at Tim's ranch…_I'm not going_…and how Joe had been so adamant about not wanting to go but wouldn't say why…_ look I don't want to go – isn't that enough?_

It hadn't been, he thought sadly, and look at how much it had almost cost him.

Laura came over and put her arms around her husband hugging him, "It's okay Fenton. It will be all okay".

He turned to her, his eyes filled with so much emotion and guilt that Laura grabbed him fiercely and hugged him tighter, "Fenton Hardy I love you".

Tim watched her and wished she was telling the truth but he knew the truth…Gerald Moore had told it to him 18 years ago.

_**phx**_

Frank gently stroked Joe's forehead alarmed at how warm it was. His face was covered in scratches and bruises but other then that the gunshot seemed to be his worst injury.

"Hey little brother…sorry I didn't come on the ride with you", he whispered regretting letting him go into the mountains with Tim – he should have been there.

"F-Frank…" he heard Joe croak and was shocked to see his brother's vibrant blue eyes looking up at him, "S-Stop…apologizing…please".

Joe then struggled to sit up and Frank helped him as he heard Jason's horse on the trail behind them.

"Take it easy…you've been shot", Frank said gently as he wished Joe would lie back down and take it easy. Joe smiled wanly at him.

"Thanks…I…hadn't…." and then he winced before finishing, "noticed!"

"Ha! Ha!", Frank said sarcastically and gave Joe a little hug.

"Drink…" Joe said as his mouth was parched and Fenton, who was know standing beside Frank as Jason had given Laura the fist aid kit and was now standing watch over Tim, passed Frank a canteen and he gave his brother a little drink.

"Sips, Joe..sips!" he admonished gently before letting him drink more.

Laura took the first aid kit and then carefully cleaned and dressed the wound as best she could while Frank held his brother and tried to give him some comfort as Joe grimaced and groaned periodically.

By the time Laura was done, Joe had passed out and Frank and Fenton gently hoisted him onto Frank's horse for the short ride back to where the men had made camp. They would stay there until the morning when they could ride out.

_**phx**_

"Hey Frank", Joe's voice whispered a few hours later as the sun began to rise. Frank opened his eyes and looked over into see a pair of vibrant blues ones looking back. Joe then smiled, "I'm hungry."

He sounded weak but alert. And Frank couldn't help but laugh quietly and shake his head although inwardly he was glad to hear Joe talking about food.

"I'll see what's left", promised Frank as he tried to shake the kinks out of his back from sleeping on the hard ground. While they did have some food that Gertrude and Gale insisted they take, he wasn't sure what was left.

"Hi honey, how's Joe?" his mother asked as she woke and saw Frank rummaging through the saddle bags. She and Fenton had curled up a little further away from the boys on a horse blanket using another one as cover, just as Frank and Joe had done. The men had taken turns keeping watch on Tim and making sure the fire didn't go out, with Jason having last watch.

"He's hungry", Frank said as he found the remains of three sandwiches and some chicken noodle soup.

"Here take some of this water – it's hot so just use a bit", Jason said as indicated a small pot of boiling water that was laid in the fire. Frank was taken aback by how resourceful the cowboy was when it seemed that they had left with nothing. But then he realized that Jason probably kept a few essentials in his saddle bags at all times for unexpected overnights stays – _Be prepared – the motto of the Boy Scout and apparently the cowboy, _Frank thought grateful that he didn't have to offer his injured brother cold soup.

"I'll check his shoulder before we go" Laura said as she stepped over to the fire and accepted a small tin of tea that Jason offered her. She thought about giving it to Joe who needed nourishment to kept his strength up and fight infection, but Joe hated tea so she drank it herself feeling a bit better as the hot liquid warmed her mouth.

There were circles under her eyes as she had not gotten much sleep and it wasn't from the events of the prior day – she had spent the last couple of hours thinking about the past. Glancing down at her still sleeping husband she wondered if he knew why Tim had attacked her and Joe. After 18 years of trying to put the past behind her, it came back to haunt her and not just her, now, but to haunt her whole family.

Brushing a tear away, she wondered if they were strong enough as a family to deal with the truth – heavens knows she had not been strong enough before…but maybe now…maybe.

And then her gaze stopped on her sons. She could see Frank helping Joe sit up so he could drink some of the soup and a lump formed in her throat – _Joe_…she didn't know if he was strong enough to hear it but once he did maybe it would give him the extra strength that he so desperately needed to get past his own demons…

"Laura…" She jumped at the sound of her husband's voice, "are you ok?" His brown eyes were concerned as he wasn't used to his wife being so jumpy and she came over and sat down beside him offering him a sip of her tea.

"Yes", she smiled trying to keep the worry out of her face and he reached up and stroked her cheek tenderly with a deep look of sadness and compassion.

"You know", she said quietly trying to keep Frank and Joe from hearing them and Fenton just nodded his head sadly and then looked over at his two sons.

"Gerald Moore".

"What do I do now?" Laura asked as she started to shake. She wasn't ready for this yet – and Fenton hugged her and tried to calm her down as he could tell how upset she was becoming.

"WE do nothing yet. Let's get the boys home and let Joe have a chance to heal. This isn't the place or time to tell them. Not yet", he felt her relax and gave her head a gentle kiss. It wasn't the right place to tell the boys the truth, but they would have to very soon. The past couldn't be ignored no matter how painful it was. And then as his eyes watched the two boys he had the same thought that Laura had – although maybe the past could help Joe…maybe.

_**phx**_

Frank and Joe were oblivious to their parent's angst.

Frank helped Joe sit up and then Joe gratefully drank down the soup and felt a little bit of strength coming back almost immediately. He was still weak but at least he no longer felt like he was going to pass out.

"When do we leave?" he asked his older brother.

"As soon as you're feeling up to it", Fenton said as he overheard them and they turned to see him coming towards them followed by their mother who looked like she had been crying. Both Frank and Joe assumed that it was due to everything that she had gone through.

"Here honey, I need to check your wound", his mother said as she knelt down beside him and gently pulled off the bandage. Joe groaned a little as the bandage was removed and grabbed Frank's hand. Fenton watched in silence and let a little sigh of relief as Laura announced that it looked good and she didn't see any sign of infection.

"That's amazing", Joe said gritting his teeth as more antiseptic and then another bandage was put on.

"Well you are just an amazing person", Frank quipped making everyone laugh although deep down he was being serious as he doubted there were very many people who had been through what Joe had been through and was still walking around without straight jackets.

"So are we going or what?" Tim called out gruffly, "I don't want to miss breakfast!" He was in a hurry to get back to the ranch. Not really understanding the trouble he was in, he just wanted to get home and see his sons. Mark and T.J were coming home this morning.

Everyone looked at him but no one said anything as Jason started to get the horses ready.

"Feel up to a ride?" Fenton asked his youngest son as Laura offered to help Jason with the horses.

Joe gave his most enthusiastic smile feeling much better after eating the soup and getting a bit of sleep, "Only if you are!" he challenged, "Although Dad I am amazed that you rode out here looking for us!" he continued knowing how much his father disliked riding.

Fenton Hardy reached down and stroked Joe's cheek affectionately as he said with heartfelt honesty, "Joseph I would ride to the ends of the earth if I had to…to find you". And then with a quick glance at Laura and remembering what had caused this whole problem he added, "I want you to always remember that. You, Frank and your mom are the most important things in the world to me – and nothing will ever change that…nothing".

Joe didn't know what had brought on such passion as his father was always a bit more reserved in showing his emotions and he swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat. He felt Frank squeeze his hand and then helped him to stand up.

"Come on kiddo, I got just the horse for you!" And Joe laughed when he saw Mystery who recognized him and nickered a greeting.

_**phx**_

Jason was impressed with Laura's horse knowledge. He had assumed that she was a riding greenhorn – referring to people who knew how to ride but that was all, and she laughed when he said that.

"I will have you know that this "riding greenhorn" was almost an Olympian", she said surprising herself. She didn't talk about her past much and certainly not around strangers, but she felt a strange camaraderie with the cowboy and figured it was because he obviously loved horses as much as her.

"Really what event?" he asked her becoming even more impressed and he thought back to his earlier conversation with Frank and wondered if the boy was aware of what she obviously given up.

"Equestrian. I owned and rode my own horse – Heart", she added, "a big boned thoroughbred".

"No good for running but damned impressive on the course", Jason speculated trying to imagine what Laura Hardy must have been like as a young woman astride such a powerhouse.

"You got it – taller then these guys", she said affectionately patting Dumpling's neck.

"True but these old boys are hard to beat on a quarter mile", quipped Jason as the quarter horse was so named because it could beat a thoroughbred for the first quarter mile before the racehorse got up to speed, "What happened…if you don't mind me asking?"

Laura didn't answer for a few minutes as she thought back to that warm August day…"We were at a Derby Show and it was a magnificent day. I had entered in a Speed Derby because I wanted to give Heart a chance to practice picking up some speed while jumping. He was a very good jumper but I needed him to pick up his pace or we wouldn't qualify for the Olympic team".

"Speed Derby?" Jason asked as he was not familiar with that kind of show jumping.

"Sorry…show jumping lingo…it's a competition where the emphasis is on speed and if you bring down a fence it gets translated into seconds instead of points. So it is possible for a very fast horse to knock down a rail or two and still win. Anyways, we were making good time and Heart was performing beautiful. He did everything I asked of him and even more…"

Her voice tapered off for a second as she fought back the emotion that was coming with the memory, she had loved that chocolate stallion, "We rounded the turn and started towards the Devil's Dyke. This is a triple combination jump and is kind of scary for horses. They jump a fence, take one stride downhill then jump a two-rail fence over a water ditch, and then after one more stride, jump uphill out of the Devil's Dyke.

Heart did wonderful – he jumped the first fence and then went over the next. However, his hind hoof clipped the fence and he tripped…Normally a clip just brings down the rail but he hit it hard enough and up high enough on his leg that he went down. I was thrown in front of him and then he fell on me…"

There were tears in her eyes and her voice shook as she continued patting the chestnut mare for a few minutes while Jason stood there not knowing what to say.

And then she turned back to him, "I was in traction for a couple of months but I was the lucky one. Heart had broken two of his legs and was put down on the course."

She then left to check on her sons. She needed to be away from the horses for a while.

Jason watched her leave and just thought to himself, _and she had the nerve to get back on a horse even after all that – man, she'd make an awesome cowboy!_

_**phx**_

Fenton was just finished helping Joe onto the horse's back when Laura came over and gave him a hug.

"Can we go now?" She asked as they saw Jason securing Tim to the back of his horse.

"Yes - let's get out of here", Fenton said watching his wife mount Dumpling and then sighing heavily he mounted his own. Now that Joe and Laura were safe, the ideal of the long ride down the mountain on horseback was extremely unappealing.

"Next time we go somewhere where there are no horses", Fenton grumbled and Frank laughed as he heard him. Then making sure that the lead between Mystery and his own horse was secure, Frank gave his horse a little kick and they started to follow Jason and Tim down the trail.

Joe held onto the black mane with his good hand and concentrated on not falling off or jarring his shoulder too much as Frank's horse led them. This was going to be a long ride for him, as well.

_**phx**_

Tim was riding in front with Jason. He really wanted to talk to Fenton but didn't have the chance yet. After an hour of riding, Joe asked if they could take a break for a while. He was getting tired and wanted to rest for a few minutes and Tim decided to try and to talk to his cousin.

"Fenton I need to talk to you", he called out to him when he saw him dismount. Fenton sighed – he really did not want to talk to him and found it very painful that someone he thought of as a brother would hurt his family like this. But he knew that he couldn't avoid Tim forever so he decided that now was probably better then later when the police took over.

"Fine – Frank keep an eye on your mother and brother, this won't take long", Fenton nodded to Jason who untied Tim. The two men walked a little ways into the woods so they could talk.

Frank glanced anxiously at his father as they walked out of earshot but figured that he would be okay – Fenton was a person who could look after himself.

_**phx**_

"I'm sorry", Tim said remorsefully and he truly was. But he wasn't sorry for trying to kill Laura and Joe, he was sorry that he hadn't succeeded and that Fenton was continuing to be made a fool of by her.

Fenton misinterpreted and shook his head slowly, 'Tim you tried to kill my family".

"I would never do such a thing – Frank means as much to me as you do!" he quickly said wanting Fenton to know that he would never do anything to hurt his family – unfortunately it didn't extend to the fair haired members. But Fenton caught the distinction and had to restrain himself from decking his cousin.

"That is what you don't understand, Timothy Oscar Hardy! Joe and Laura are as much my family as Frank is – and how dare you try to make a distinction. You know nothing about Gerry Moore and Laura. What's more is that it doesn't concern you! Now BACK OFF and leave my family alone!" the last part came out as an undisguised threat and Fenton turned to leave but not before Tim recovered enough courage to add, "Even if Joe is not your son!"

Fenton couldn't restrain himself any longer and his fist connected with the side of Tim's face before he could even try and block it. Fenton towered over him with his hands still balled up and glared down at Tim, "Joe is mine. Are you so stupid that you don't even recognize your own father in his eyes? Joe looks like Laura, yes, but he looks more like Oscar Hardy then you do. Ask my sister." And then he hauled the man to his feet and shoved him back into the clearing towards Jason.

"Tie this piece of crap to his horse and gag him if he tries to say anything!" Fenton was more furious then he could ever remember. Laura ran over to him but he pushed her away, "Not now, Laura – I need to be alone." And with that he stalked off up the trail as Laura, trying to hide her tears from her sons excused herself from the men.

Frank and Joe exchanged worried glances, _what was going on?_

_**phx**_

It was almost an hour later before the little group got under way again. Joe couldn't help but feel he had something to do with how upset his father had been and was now starting to wonder about Gerry Moore. While he didn't believe his mother would have had an affair, he knew that there was something going on and was determined to find out what.

Riding in front of him, Frank was also wondering the same thing. When his father had finally returned he could tell that he had been crying and this unnerved him since his father rarely cried and Frank couldn't even remember seeing his father break down when Joe was attacked by Paul or had slashed his wrist – although he was extremely upset.

What was going on, he wondered determined to find out.

_**phx**_

"Hello?" a man's voice called out from just ahead of them, and a few seconds four riders came over the small rise towards them.

'T.J! Mark!" Tim called out excitedly forgetting Fenton's warning and both Fenton and Frank instantly became concerned. They were not sure whether or not the boys would try and liberate their father.

Instinctively Fenton moved in closer to Laura while Frank and Joe held back. With Joe already injured Frank was determined to keep him as far away from any trouble as he could, if there was going to be any.

Oblivious to their concerns, Gale and Jason had already dismounted and were giving each other a hug as Joey came over to check on his namesake. Frank swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought about Callie. No matter what she had done he didn't hate her. He couldn't hate her – she was the woman he had planned on marrying one day and he still missed her.

"Dad?" The boys said as they got closer to their father and saw him tied to his horse, "Are you okay?"

"I will be once you boys untie me!" Tim said happily throwing Fenton a look. He fully expected his boys to help him as he noticed that they were each carrying their 30-30 gauge shotguns.

Mark, the younger of the boys was the same age as Frank with light brown hair and hazel colored eyes while T.J (Tim Jr) was 20 with black hair and blue eyes and it was T.J who moved towards Fenton and Laura.

"Hey Fenton, Laura…" he said looking at Fenton and Laura and then his gaze shifted towards Frank and Joe. Clicking his horse he moved towards them but then stopped and stared at Joe.

"He looks like grand-dad", Frank heard him say quietly and then relaxed as T.J smiled broadly at him, "Hey I remember you – Frank, right. You and Joe came to visit us for a little while when I was 10!

Yeah…" and then he turned his attention back to Joe, "and then Dad took one look at you and sent us off to camp – I don't know though…you don't look like the devil to me", T.J said chuckling and before Frank had a chance to get concerned about Joe's reaction he heard his younger brother quip, "Yeah, well it is kind of hard to look evil with only working claw", and he indicated his sling making the boys all laugh while the adults looked on in concern.

"T.J!" Tim said exasperated, "Untie me!"

Mark looked over at his brother waiting to see what T.J was going to do leaving no doubt who was the boss between those siblings.

T.J sighed and then turned back to Fenton, " I know my Dad hasn't been behaving very well and I want to apologize for that. You don't kidnap and shoot family no matter how justified you think you are – that is not the Hardy way. " He said shooting a dirty look at his father.

"Fenton", T.J then said leaning in closer to the older man so that his father wouldn't hear what he was going to say, "Dad has brain cancer. He called this family reunion because he wanted a chance to say hello to the people he hadn't met and then goodbye. I thought it was a good ideal. If I had known that he was going to try anything like this then I would have warned you."

"Brain cancer?" Fenton whispered his face going white. Although he was angry with Tim, he still loved him in spite of what he did.

"Yes", T.J said sadly, "unfortunately the cancer was too far advanced for surgery before we found out about it and Dad, stubborn old coot that he is, wouldn't undergo any therapy. Let me untie him and I promise that he will not make any more trouble for Laura, Joe or anyone. It's just that he has so little time left…"

Laura and Joe looked at each other shocked by T.J's revelation. They had no ideal that Tim was so sick but Fenton just sighed.

"T.J…" but then Joe interrupted.

"Dad, I don't want Tim going to jail because of me", his voice was quiet and weak but everyone heard it and turned to stare at him.

"Joe this isn't your fault – Tim shot you", Frank said in disbelief. Yes it was terrible that Tim was dying but he tried to kill him and their mother, Frank couldn't believe Joe would let him off like that.

"Actually it kind of is. He thought Mom slept with this Gerry guy which was bad enough, but then when he saw me – I think it was just too much for him. Dad", Joe turned to their father, "I don't want him to die alone in jail…not because of me". His voice held such a pleading note that Fenton turned to Laura and she just nodded understanding what her son was saying.

"Fenton he is sick. Now it makes sense, don't you see! I couldn't understand how Tim could have changed so much that he would try and kill me and Joe. No Tim wasn't like that – yes, he would be distant even unfriendly…but not dangerous. What happened yesterday was because of his illness not because of Tim".

Fenton looked at the faces of the people he loved and then he nodded to Mark, "Go ahead and untie him but Tim…" he called out to his cousin, "you try and hurt them again and I will put you right back where I found you" and he indicated the side of cliff.

_**phx**_

"Oh thank God!" Gertrude Hardy cried out as she saw the small group of riders finally come into the clearing, "Marcia – they're here!"

Marcia came running out behind Gertrude and then stood on the front porch with the other people who were also waiting. Among them where two police officers and the other Hardy's who had finally made it in for the reunion only to be told about the drama that was unfolding just miles away in the mountains.

Joe was helped off the horse and taken to his room. A tall red headed angular woman, who looked a lot like Gertrude, immediately followed them, "Hi Joe", she said as she stood by the bed he was now sitting on, "my name is Mercedes Yellow Hawk, do you mind if I take a look at your shoulder?"

"Are you a doctor?" Demanded Joey who had taken an express interest in Joe's well-being.

"Well as a matter of fact", Mercedes said as everyone laughed, "I am doubly qualified. I am both a doctor and a Hardy!"

"Well okay then", Joey said and Joe grinned up at his big brother.

"Look out Frank, I smell competition for you in the "Joe Hardy Protection League"

"About time", smirked Frank, "You've become a full time job and I need a holiday!"

"All right, " Mercedes said as the banter calmed down, "can I ask everyone who isn't Joe Hardy to leave the room so I can examine my patient!"

Joe nodded to Frank letting him know it was ok and then Frank followed everyone else out of Joe's room happy to know that there was a doctor in the family.

_**phx**_

The police were talking to Fenton and Laura when Frank came out of the room and he went over to see what they were saying. Tim was sitting at the table eating some of the breakfast he had worried about missing and was not at all concerned about what was going on.

"Are you sure Mr. Hardy?", the older officer asked as he glanced over at the rancher, "I don't want something like this to happen again".

Fenton looked back at Laura who nodded again, "Yes I am. Thank you for coming out and I appreciate your help but right now jail isn't the right place for Tim. My cousin, Mercedes Yellow Hawk, is a physician and I am going to discuss with her about Tim's options and what we can do. She's with my youngest son right now".

The younger police officer nodded. His father had passed away from cancer just before Christmas and he understood the family's reluctance to press charges with Tim being sick – he was already living a death sentence, "I would suggest that you keep him away from your wife and son, though – just in case. From what everyone has told me, he really only poses a possible threat to them".

"Don't worry, " Fenton assure them, "I am actually going to send them home as soon as Joe is up for the trip. He hates flying", he added seeing their confused looks.

A few minutes later they left and Fenton turned to Frank and Laura, "I meant what I said to the officers. As soon as Mercedes says Joe is well enough, I want you, Frank to drive him home. Laura…"

His wife interrupted, "Don't worry Fenton, I will drive home with Frank and Joe. It will give us a little extra time to spend together but are you sure you're going to be okay staying here by yourself?"

"Yes", he said as he looked at his cousin sadly, "Tim is the closest thing I have to a brother and while I am still angry at him for what he did, you are right. Tim is sick and I need to make sure he is looked after".

"Hey Dad", Frank said when his father finished speaking.

"Yes Frank?"

"I didn't know we had any Yellow Hawk's in the family", he said as he thought about his family tree research and knew nothing about Mercedes.

"Really? Mercedes is my third cousin and she was married to a full-blooded Native American – William Yellow Hawk. I haven't seen them in almost 20 years…" his voice trailed off as he thought back to the last time he had seen Mercedes and her husband, "at William's funeral. He was drowned on a fishing trip a year after they were married. She was pregnant at the time and I think I saw her daughter, Jesse, talking to Gale outside. I know she was on the porch when we came in."

Fenton then introduced Frank and Laura to the other 4 Hardy's that had arrived with Mercedes and Jesse.

"This is Kyle and Melissa Hardy", he told them as a young couple in their early thirty's shook Frank and then Laura's hands and then he went on to introduce the two children who were wrestling on the floor, "and these are their kids – Amelia who I think is 6 and Patrick who is turning 9 soon, right?"

"Yes", smiled Melissa, "he turns the big #9 at the end of March. March 30th, actually!"

"Hey that's the same day as my birthday!" Frank said grinning as they continued talking about family history for a few more minutes until Mercedes came downstairs.

"How is he?" Laura demanded.

"He'll be fine. He's one lucky kid. Nice clean entrance and exit wounds. No sign of infection although I am going to give him a prescription for antibiotics just in case. He's sleeping right now – poor kid is exhausted but should make a full recovery very quickly".

"Thank you for looking at him", Fenton said shaking her hand and then giving her a big hug, "and it's great to see you again".

"My pleasure Fenton. And it has been too long", she said hugging him back and then turning to Laura she gave her a easy smile, "So you're the one who has been keeping Fentie out of trouble." And then she turned back to Fenton, "You picked a pretty one but I should have know that when I saw your sons, they had to get their good looks from someone!"

Everyone laughed as Laura just raised her eyebrow, "_Fentie?"_

"I just remembered why I hate family reunions!" he said as he nuzzled her neck and gave her a hug.

_**phx**_

"Frank", Joe's voice called out in the darkness later that night.

"Yes kiddo", Frank said groggily as he had almost fallen asleep.

"I was thinking…"

"That's a first", he quipped and heard Joe's dry laugh.

"I'm being serious", Joe said quietly and Frank bite his tongue to keep from saying, _that would be a first_.

"Sorry…what?" he said instead.

"Why don't you stay here with Dad and me and Mom will drive back", Joe knew about the plan and agreed wholeheartedly with it. He was tired of being here and just wanted to go home and see Vanessa and their friends who would be back from their rafting trip by then.

Frank was shocked but before he could say anything Joe continued, "It's just that this is probably going to be the last reunion for a very long time and I don't want you to miss out on it. I mean you're in to all that family tree stuff…"

"Joe…" Frank started.

"No Frank – stay. I'll be okay. And it would nice to have some one on one time with Mom and you and Dad could do stuff. You need a break and…" Joe's voice trailed off as he caught himself before he said what he was thinking but Frank pushed him.

"And?"

"And…you don't have anything to rush back for", that was he nicest way Joe could put it. Joe had Vanessa waiting for him but Frank had no one. Callie was gone.

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat as he knew what Joe meant and it was true. This was something new to him…being alone. He always had Callie, it was Joe who was alone…and then a tear slide down his cheek as he suddenly understood a bit more about what his brother had been going through. First with losing Iola and then when he and Vanessa were broken up.

"You know something Joe?'

"What?" Now it was Joe's voice that was sounding groggy.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you as a brother…but thanks. And you know what else?" and he finished before Joe could say anything, "I think I will stay."

In the dark Joe smiled. Frank had always been there for him especially over the last few months as he tried to overcome his demons. But at the same time he felt a little bit anxious as he wondered if he was really strong enough right now to let Frank stay behind.

But he was determined not to keep Frank from doing what he enjoyed just because he still had problems sleeping and was a jumpy. He had some sleeping pills left and he could use them to help him on the nights when he needed Frank…besides it was only for a few days…

_**phx**_

The next day everyone, except Tim, came out to say good-bye to Joe and Laura.

Laura was excited to drive the boy's SUV and honked the horn as they pulled away from the house. Joe could still Frank waving to them as he stood beside Fenton. Before they had left Joe pulled Joey aside to talk to him.

"_I want to tell you something important", Joe started and the younger boy just looked at him suspiciously as Joe knelt down in front of him._

"_What?"_

"_You are never alone"._

"_What?" Joey repeated thinking that Joe must have something wrong with his head or something because he was babbling gibberish. But then Joe took the watch off his good arm and showed Joey the scar on his wrist. Joey looked at him horrified – he did not know that Joe had tried to kill himself._

"_I forgot that once and I had to re- learn it the hard way…" he then put his watch back on covering the scar, "I have lost people who meant the world to me too - including the girl I would have married…but when I was lying in a coma in the hospital, she came to me and told me she was always with me…and that I am never alone. None of us are ever alone – Angels walk among us._

_And Joey?"_

"_Yes", the younger boy asked as he tried to keep the tears away, boys don't cry…_

"_The people we love are angels and even when you think you are all by yourself…they are with you…surrounding you…loving you. And you very lucky – do you know why?"_

"_No", Joey said shaking a little._

"_Because around you right now are the four parents who loved you so much – and can I tell you a little secret – when your angels dream…they dream about you"._

_Joey broke down and started to cry and Joe held him as best he could with one good arm. After a while Joey calmed down and then said to him, "Well lucky me…we got the same name"_

_Joe laughed remembering their first meeting and then went to join his mother in the truck. Iola was right, maybe he was needed…_

_**phx**_

Frank watched the truck until it was out of sight and sighed. It was the first time since Pharaoh's death that he and Joe were going to be apart and he tried to ignore a feeling of apprehension that started in the pit of his stomach. He dismissed it as nerves and told himself that everything was fine although in the back of his mind a voice kept screaming out, "that was the last time you'll see your brother alive…"

"Frank?" Frank turned to see a pretty black haired girl close to his age walking towards him and recognized her as Mercedes's daughter, Jesse, "Mom just said you're into family tree stuff – so am I"

and that started a three day conversation as Frank and Jesse compared notes and Frank enjoyed the remainder of his holiday.

_**phx**_

Joe and Laura called when they got home and were happy to hear that Fenton and Frank would be home in two more days. They had had a wonderful drive back together and Joe was happy to spend this time with his mother. She told him about Heart, he told her about his nightmare on the ledge…and then she told him about riding with Iola.

Joe had been floored – he had never known and then when he thought he couldn't possibly be any more shocked his mother, putting the truck into park turned to look at him and asked, "Does Vanessa like to ride?"

…_and tell Vanessa to brush up on her horseback riding…Iola's voice sang in his mind…_

_**phx**_

The sound of the doorbell ringing startled Joe who had been lazing around on the couch all day. It was Saturday and his father and brother weren't due back until the afternoon flight on Sunday so Joe put down the magazine he was reading and got up to answer the door.

"Hello" he said opening the door to reveal a large muscular 6"2 man with blond hair and blue eyes. The man smiled at Joe and held out his hand to shake as Laura Hardy walked out of the kitchen and dropped the cup of tea she had been holding.

"Hello Joe…my name is Gerry Moore. Is your father home?"

_To Be Continued in Sins of the Father_…

Phoenix.


End file.
